The Butterfly Effect
by Mrs.EdwardCullenWannabe
Summary: Ellie Garcia's life just got extremely complicated when she goes to sleep one night and wakes up in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel. R&R A/U JACOB/OC


**A/N: This is a new story that I've spent a lot of time thinking about. After a bit I finally decided to do it and try my best to keep posting.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Ellie Garcia's life just got ****extremely**** complicated when she goes to sleep one night and wakes up in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight**__**novel. Now she's mixed up in the lives of the Cullens, Bella, and the Quileute tribe. During that time she must decide whose happiness is more important and who she's living for.**

**I pictured Ellie to be portrayed by Victoria Justice. Here's the link to a really good picture of her: **?album=lastup&cat=7&pos=16

**DISCLAIMOR: Yeah I don't own Twilight…**_**shocker**_**. If I did own Twilight then I would've written myself into Twilight and have Jacob imprint on me instead of Renesmee because she's Bella's daughter and that's kind of weird. I would tell Bella in Eclipse to stop whining over Jacob not wanting to talk to her because it's her fault for using him. I don't hate Bella but you do have to admit that I made a pretty valid point about her using him.**

**Any who, moving on to the story now….**

**The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter One: New Soul**

"I'm a new soul

I came to this strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take

But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear

Finding myself making every possible mistake"

"New Soul" by Yael Naim

When I woke up, I woke up like I always did-my hand reaching out from under the covers and slamming down on the snooze button of my blaring digital alarm clock. I didn't want to get up. It felt as if I had just closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep only a second ago. I pulled my hand back and snuggled deeper into my cozy covers. The world could carry on with an unconscious Ellie for just a few more minutes. I began drifting and drifting until…I heard the creak of a door opening and then-

"Oh no you don't!"

The foreign voice startled me and my eyes flew open as the covers were suddenly thrown back. I gasped in revelation and at the cold air of early morning. (I was only wearing an oversized blue T shirt as sleepwear.)

"Come on! Up and at 'em!"

I looked up to see a woman who looked to be in her late thirties because of the laugh lines around her brilliant, dancing, green eyes. She had ivory skin and dark brown hair that was messily pinned up and was wearing a fuzzy pink robe wit matching slippers. I just stared up at her, wide eyed. Who was she? She positioned her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Her expression was amused but gentle with that 'I'm the boss' feel.

"Don't even attempt to pretend that you don't feel well," she warned playfully.

I didn't know how to respond but slowly I sat up. My eyes darted around the room but it was alien. This was not the room I went to sleep in last night. This room had crème colored carpet, blue walls, and was quite bare except with the boxes loitering the floor labeled: ELLIE'S STUFF in bold black letters. The only furniture was a desk with a computer on one side of the room next to a walk in closet, a dresser on the other side and a TV across from me (or the bed) with a few feet away from the TV.

I looked back at the woman who was now looking at me with some concern and nervousness.

"Ellie?"

I jumped at how casually she used my name as if she spoke it everyday and not as if she were a stranger to me. But there was something about her…like I had seen her before. As I stared into those worried, brilliant, green eyes I tried to search through the haze of sleep in my memory. And then it hit me.

"Mom?"

The woman blinked and tilted her head in response. "Have been for sixteen years."

Then she laughed anxiously before leaning in and feeling my forehead with the back her hand. Concern was once again etched onto her features.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked tenderly.

My eyes widened. I couldn't breathe-couldn't speak. When I was fourteen both of my parents had died in a car accident. Only I and my little sister Shannon had survived.

"I-I," I stuttered.

"Hmm," Mom mused for a second, "I suppose I could always call the school and tell them that you're not feeling well today. I'm sure Forks High will understand."

I jerked away from her. "_What?_"

Mom jumped, startled from my abrupt movement.

"Forks-Forks High. You were supposed to start today but now…," she trailed off, scrutinizing me.

Forks.

"We're in _Forks_? As in _Forks, Washington_?"

"We only just moved here two days ago Ellie." Mom was shaking her head and looking at me as if I had grown a second head. "Do you have memory loss?"

"Forks," I breathed out.

With the name of a place like Forks, three names came to mind: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black.

"Oh God," I wailed as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Ellie? Eleanor?"

_Get it together Ellie_, I thought.

"Sweetheart, please. You're _really_ scaring me here."

I peeked through my fingers. Mom was biting her bottom lip. Something that I remembered she did when she was confused or lost at what to do next.

I removed my hands from my face, having them fall in my lap. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she answered.

I tried my best not to jump. I wasn't used to conversation with my _Mother_.

"Um, you know what…I think I'm feeling better. I'm gonna go to school."

Now Mom looked truly baffled. "A-are you sure?"

I took a deep breath, shrugged, and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, I really don't want to miss my first day of Forks High."

"O-okay?" she said still sounding uncertain.

"If I start feeling bad again then I'll let you know okay?"

"Um, alright?" She scrutinized me again. "Promise me you'll let me know."

I nodded persuasively. "Yeah Mom…of course!"

"Alright then. See you down stairs for breakfast. Hurry up and get ready."

"Kay-Kay."

She smiled at me and bent down a little to kiss my forehead before turning, leaving, and closing the door. I waited a good twenty seconds until I didn't hear Mom's footsteps anymore before jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom across the hall. I flipped on the light and peered into the mirror at my reflection. I don't know what I was expecting…maybe a supermodel version Ellie in the alternate universe world? Anyway, my reflection was exactly the same as always: Brown eyes, cheekbones, dark brown hair, and tan skin (I was part Latina). I took a step away from the mirror.

This was so_ weird_. What was _happening_ to me? First, I see my _Mother _who's been deceased for two years now and second, all this moving to Forks nonsense and going to Forks High! I took a step toward the mirror now.

"This is so unreal," I whispered to my reflection.

And that's when it hit me. I was dreaming. This was all a _dream_! My face broke out into a beam of relief while chuckling tensely. I mean, how else to clarify this? My _Mom_…_Forks_….

When I went to bed last night I had stayed up a little later than usual rereading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. I had run out of reading material and to me the Twilight Saga never got old. It all made sense now.

I, Eleanor Rose Garcia, had dreamed myself into one of the greatest love stories of my generation.


End file.
